This proposal is a response to RFA CA-01-001, Lung Image Database Resource for Imaging Research. Herein we propose to participate in formulating the multi-institutional lung imaging database acquisition and quality control specification, and begin collecting cases and populating a local database according to the specification resulting from the multi-institutional consensus guidelines. The database will be served for public sharing either through direct Internet access from our lab, or via NIH centralized resources as determined later. We believe that there are multiple reasons why we should be chosen as one of the institutions to participate in this project. 1) We have been participants, at times leaders, in the fields of image processing that this database is designed to advance. These fields include computer assisted diagnosis (CAD) of cancer from mammograms and now applied to CT scans, detection of metastatic and primary cancer changes in response to chemo and radiation therapy via registration and subtraction of interval CT exams, and the use of CT side information to reduce PET?s overall system point spread function to improve quantitative analysis of lesions smaller than 1 cm. Such prior expertise will insure that database acquisition specifications contain nearly all necessary elements required for future use. 2) The clinical collaborators on this project have already had significant experience recruiting lung patients for another lung database project, the National Emphysema Treatment Trials (NETT). In this project Michigan ranked second in the number of patients screened for the study, and first in the enrollment of patients that passed the screen. 3) The design of patient research database construction methodology that safely cleans patient identifiers from the data has already been completed for a pending POl application. 4) The Department of Radiology and the University Hospitals are already committed to the acquisition of new generation CT and PET scanners within the next 2 years.